Benutzer Diskussion:Obi-Wan K.
__TOC__ Habe unter Jedipedia_Diskussion:Vorschläge vor ein paar tagen einen vorschlag unterbreitet. könntest dir ja mal durchlesen und deine meinung zu schreiben.--217.244.234.118 14:50, 9. Apr 2006 (CEST) ---- ich weiß nicht, was du mit Vorlage:Table-R gemacht hast, aber irgendwie ist da jetzt was kaputt (siehe z.B. Chewbacca). Mach mal wieder ganz, ich kanns nicht ;) -- Badehaubendealer 17:40, 23. Apr 2006 (CEST) Ich habe einen Rollback gemacht. Alles wieder okay! -Premia hi Obi-Wan: Wieso hast du die ganzen kategorien wieder gelöscht, ich war noch nicht fertig damit. Eigendlich wollte ichn die Infos über die Planeten morgen zufügen und hatte die nur erstmal ein kategorien eigeteilt, damit ich die wiederfinde und damit andere viellecht auch auf den artikel stoßen um ihn erweitern. könntest du das bitte wieder rückgangig machn, das war ein vormittag arbeit. danke, grüße.---87.78.5.236 19:17, 18. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Wenn es so ist, werde ich die Artikel wiederherstellen. Schreib das nächste Mal gleich den Inhalt in den Artikel, oder - wenn es dir so leichter fällt - schreib in den Artikel, dass der eigentliche Inhalt bald folgen wird. Es hat hier nämlich schonmal einer eine Reihe von Artikeln erstellt in denen nur die Kategorie zu finden war, es ist also nicht unbedingt selbstverständlich, dass da noch was nachkommt. Obi-Wan K. 20:24, 18. Mai 2006 (CEST) ok danke, ich hatte ben vergessen mich anzumelden sry--Yoda41 20:29, 18. Mai 2006 (CEST) ---- Su'cuy Obi-Wan, da Du als Admin bzw. Sysop der Seite eingetragen bist, wollte ich Dich kurz auf meinen Eintrag im "Vorschläge"-Thread hinweisen, da wir eine "offizielle" Antwort benötigen. Danke! RC-9393 10:40, 23. Mai 2006 (CEST) Vorlagen-Dilema Jetzt sind plötzlich alle Planeten wieder groß... :-? Ich habe letztlich zumindest bei der Planeten-Vorlage die Angabe 300px hinzugefügt, damit die Bildgröße nicht die Hälfte vom Bildschirm einnimmt. Plötzlich ist es wieder anders... keine Ahnung warum. Aber es ist wirklich ungeschickt, wenn das Bild so den Bildschirm dominiert und die Vorlage meine Pixeleingabe ignoriert. Gruß Little Ani 18:33, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) :Behalte die Disskusionsseite von Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen im Auge. ;) Obi-Wan K. 18:36, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) ::Achso, ich sehe gerade, dass du bei den Vorlagen herumdokterst! ;-) ::Wie praktisch, jetzt kann man es bei allen Vorlagen die Größe der Bilder einstellen. Nicht schlecht, danke... ::Gruß Little Ani 18:41, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) Kann man die Vorlage auch so ändern, dass sie unbekannte Felder automatisch ausblendet und man nicht immer unbekannt lesen muss? So würde auch die Vorlage weniger lang erscheinen, wenn nur wenige Informationen bekannt sind. Gerade bei Mygeeto oder anderen unbedeutenden Planeten sind nicht so viele Daten bekannt. --Little Ani 18:46, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) : Ehm, ja, dem ist möglich. Das einzige, winzigkleine Problem ist, dass ich nicht weiß wie man die Vorlage dazu programmieren müsste. Sogar wir Administratoren, hier in unseren goldenen Hallen, müssen uns erstmal genauer mit dem Ganzen bekannt machen. Obi-Wan K. 18:53, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Obi-Wan, bei dem Artikel Schlacht von Geonosis sieht die Infobox bei mir total durcheinander aus und die Schriftzüge liegen teilweise übereinander. Ich benutze keinen exotischen Browser (Firefox) o.ä. Ist das ein bekanntes Problem, oder liegt es an mir? Gruß RC-9393 13:33, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Das Problem war mir noch nicht bekannt, bei mir funktioniert es aus jeden Fall. Aber was meinst du denn mit durcheinander? Möglicherweise ist sie ja einfach durcheinander und ich empfinde es nur nicht so. Und dass die Schriftzüge übereinander liegen, heißt das, sie sind mittig? Das zumindest ist nämlich so gewollt. Obi-Wan K. 18:47, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::Nein, mit Durcheinander meine ich, daß sich die Schriften teilweise überdecken und deswegen nicht mehr lesbar sind. Ich könnte einen Screenshot davon machen, damit man versteht, was ich meine. "Schlacht von Geonosis" deckt sich mit einem Wort, das man dadurch nicht mehr lesen kann, "Konflikt" wird von "Galaktische Republik" und "Klonkriege" gleichzeitig überschrieben und auch die anderen Begriffe stehen mal links, mal rechts und übereinander. Das ist definitiv nicht gewollt und keine Designentscheidung, sondern eine fehlerhafte Darstellung. Merkwürdig ist nur, daß außer mir sonst keiner das Problem zu haben scheint?! RC-9393 22:04, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::::Ich habe zur Veranschaulichung einen Screenshot gemacht: | Screenshot Fehlerhafte Box, so sieht das ganze auf meinem Computer aus - vielleicht hilft das! RC-9393 22:15, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::::Dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Sogar die Farben fehlen. Ich hab das mal an Premia weitergeleitet, der ist da schlauer als ich, aber er weiß es auch nicht. Er läßt fragen, ob das Problem nur hier auf der JP auftritt. Obi-Wan K. 19:33, 23. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::::::Ja, und komischerweise auch nur in dieser einen Box, alle anderen Boxen sehen normal aus. Ich hab mir die Seite probeweise auch mal mit dem IE und Opera angeschaut, da sieht alles aus, wie es sein soll. Das Problem scheint also beim Firefox zu liegen. RC-9393 22:00, 23. Jun 2006 (CEST) Babel Hi! Ich habe hier versucht eine Vorlage:Babel field zu erstellen. Mir gelingt es allerdings nicht die beiden Felder nebeneinander anstatt übereinander darzustellen. Kannst Du mir ein paar Tips geben? Wo finde ich eine Liste mit den verfügbaren Farben und deren Kurzbezeichnung? Mein Ziel dabei ist es ähnlich wie bei Wikipedia ein Babelsystem aufzubauen, welcher jeder User in seine Benutzerseite einbauen kann. Sprachen sollten dabei nicht im Vordergrund stehen, sondern meinetwegen ein Herkunftsplanet seines Lieblingscharackters, übernommen oder frei erfunden sollte dabei weniger eine Rolle spielen, aus dem Star Wars Universum oder sein Raumschiff, Gesinnung, Zugehörigkeit, Zeitraum, etc.... --Steffen Gebhart 16:25, 2. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Eine Farbtabelle findest du hier. Und hier kannst du Farben nach den Anteilen der Grundfarben auswählen. Wenn du z.B. eine Farbe hast, die fast die richtige ist, kannst du sie da unten eingeben und durch Variieren der Grundfarben den richtigen Ton finden. :Am einfachsten machst du eine Tabelle mit Pipe-Syntax, genauere Erklärungen dazu findest du auf der Hilfe-Seite. :Wenn du es nun in HTML machen willst: gibt eine Zeile in einer Tabelle an, also alles, was da drin steht, steht nebeneinander. gibt eine Spalte innerhalb einer Zeile an. Willst du zwei Spalten haben, gib einfach innerhalb einer Zeile zweimal ein. :Ein kleines Beispiel: : Spalte 1 Spalte 2 Zweite Zeile Dritte Zeile :Schau's dir auf der Bearbeiten-Seite an, ich weiß nicht, wie man den Quelltext anzeigen kann. :Schreib nochmal, wenn das nicht ganz verständlich war. Hab's kurz gemacht, weil mein Abendbrot auf mich wartet. :) Obi-Wan K. 20:27, 2. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Jo merci! So langsam steig ich durch - hoff ich ;-) Eine weitere Problemstellung bei der du vielleicht helfen könntest, wäre hier - "Ausblenden von ungebrauchten Zeilen einer Tabelle" --Steffen Gebhart 14:06, 3. Jun 2006 (CEST) Benutzerprofile Hallo Obi-Wan K., für den Fall, dass Dir das möglicherweise entgangen sein könnte, bitte ich Dich mal hier vorbeizuschaun. Gruss --Steffen Gebhart 16:15, 30. Jun 2006 (CEST) Buchboxen Hallo Obi-Wan K. Bild:Wink.gif, herzlichen Dank für das Einfügen der Buchbox in meinen Schatten der Vergangenheit Artikel! Die Box ist wirklich sehr gut, ich hatte selbst schon überlegt irgendwie sowas in der Art zusammen zu basteln, aber ich bin in sowas nicht so gut. Hast Du die Box selbst gemacht? Ich habe sie jetzt auch in meinen Das letzte Kommando Artikel rein kopiert. Ich bin begeistert, da sind wirklich alle wichtigen Infos drin! Liebe Grüße von Jedi zu Jedi Bild:Yoda.gif Jade-Skywalker 10:15, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Wirklich selbst gemacht hab' ich sie nicht. Hier gehen so ziemlich alle Infoboxen auf Vorlage:Planet zurück. Die ist zwar von Wookieepedia übernommen (was man ja nicht tun soll), aber da sie gut aussieht, jederzeit umgestaltet werden kann und der Inhalt sowieso das wichtigste ist, ist sie nun sozusagen der Rohling für Infoboxen. Ich hab sie eigentlich nur angepasst. Wo du schonmal hier bist, weißt du, worin genau der Unterschied zwischen Taschenbuch bzw. Paperback und Broschiert bzw. Softcover liegt? Ich hab' nämlich gerade auf Amazon.de nach weiteren Auflagen/Ausgaben gesucht, als mir auffiel, dass ich eigentlich nur Taschenbuch und Harcover kenne. -- Obi-Wan K. 16:24, 6. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Guten Morgen Bild:Wink.gif, 'Broschiert' bezieht sich bei Büchern auf die Bindeart, 'Paperback' und 'Softcover' auf die Art der Buchumschläge. Paperback ist im Deutschen ein reguläres Taschenbuch, ein Hardcover ist eine gebundene Ausgabe und ein Softcover ist eine Art Taschenbuch mit einem etwas festerem Cover als regulär (von der Struktur so ähnlich wie Schnellhefterrücken). In der Regel kann man aber im Deutschen bei einem Softcover meistens auch von einem Taschenbuch sprechen. Liebe Grüße von Jedi zu Jedi Bild:Yoda.gif senden Jade-Skywalker 09:31, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Aha! Danke, Jade-Skywalker. Die deutschen SW-Romane (die kein Hardcover sind) sind dann alle Paperback, oder? -- Obi-Wan K. 21:58, 7. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Hallo Obi-Wan Bild:Wink.gif, yo, so ist es. Alles Paperback, was bei uns als 'Taschenbuch' raus kommt. Ich habe übrigens heute zwei Verfahrensfragen an Dich, 1. Es geht um die Besprechung von Comix aus dem EU. Wenn ich richtig geschaut habe gibt es hier noch keine Comic-Besprechungen. Ist das Eintragen von Comix (ich denke jetzt - natürlich - an die Mara Jade Reihe Bild:;-).gif) erwünscht? Und wenn ja, würdest Du eine Unterkategorie dafür machen? 2. Geht es um die Besprechung des Romanes 'Vision of the Future' von Zahn. Der Roman ist der 2. Teil der 'Hand of Thrawn' Duologie. Unglücklicherweise ist er in Deutschland nicht als ein Roman, sondern als ZWEI Romane (Blick in die Zukunft & Der Zorn des Admirals) erschienen. Wie sollen die Romane behandelt werden? Sollte ich eher jedes Buch einzeln besprechen mit dem Hinweis, daß es sich dabei ursprünglich um EINEN Roman hendelt oder soll ich beide Bücher zusammen besprechen, mit dem Hinweis, daß sie im Deutschen als ZWEI Romane erschienen sind... dumme Sache, ich weiß nicht was die Herausgeber sich dabei gedacht haben... Bild:--\.gif Liebe Grüße von Jedi zu Jedi Bild:Yoda.gif und natürlich ein schönes WE Jade-Skywalker 12:31, 8. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Wenn es Star Wars Comics sind, dann nur her damit! :) → Kategorie:Comics Da kommen auch noch Unterkategorien, aber ich bin mir bezüglich der Benennung gerade nicht ganz im Klaren. Erstell für jedes Buch einen Artikel und weis am besten gleich am Anfang darauf hin, dass das jeweilige Buch nur eine Hälfte einer Geschichte ist, die in der englischen Ausgabe als ein Buch erschien. Gib auch gleich an, in welchem Buch die andere Hälfte steht. Und die Reihe ist bei uns dann ja die Hand von Thrawn-'''Trilogie. Grüße, Obi-Wan K. 14:52, 8. Jul 2006 (CEST) ---- Hallo! Eigendlich hatte ich vor Muster für diese Seiten vorzubereiten. Fals es ein Fehler ist, dann bitte ich um Entschuldigung. Kategorie: Raumschiffe Hallo Obi-Wan K. - eigentlich sogar mein Namensvetter... ^_~ Ich möchte dir den Vorschlag unterbreiten, dass wir uns mal zusammen der Kategorie Raumschiffe bzw. der Raumschiffsklassen und den Raumschiffen nach Typ und Klasse annehmen und über eine sinnvolle Verteilung der einzelnen Inhalte beratschlagen. Vielleicht geht das ja über ICQ oder so. Meine Nummer findest du auf meiner Benutzerseite. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir da etwas... Großes schaffen könnten. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 20:19, 13. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Es wäre wohl am besten, wenn wir das auf der Diskussionsseite machen. Da haben wir mehr Platz, für Modelle des Unterkategoriensystems und ausführliche Erklärungen, außerdem läßt es sich da wohl übersichtlicher gestalten. So kann man das Ganze dann auch später dort nachvollziehen und man kann auf die Seite verweisen, wenn es Fragen dazu gibt. -- Obi-Wan K. 22:56, 13. Aug 2006 (CEST) Icons Hi Obi-Wan K.! Little Ani meinte, du könntest mir mit dem Quellcode der Ära-Icons (Vorlage:Ära und Vorlage:Ära-Icon) helfen. Alles wichtige findest du unter der gleichen Überschrift "Icons" auf der Hauptseitendiskussion. Laut Ani hängt das mit der obersten Zeile zusammen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du den kleinen Fehler ausmerzen könntest. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 19:21, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Hey, genial, es funktioniert! Was war denn falsch daran? Ben Kenobi 19:51, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Es funktionierte nicht wirklich, da die Icons etwas nach links verschoben waren (Bei Hilfe:Sandkasten standen sie unter dem löschen-Button). Ich habe nur jedes in td-Tags gefasst, damit jedes in einer eigenen Tabellenspalte steht. Ich habe erstmal die Version von Little Ani wiederhergestellt, da ich nun den Computer räumen muss. :) - Obi-Wan K. 20:05, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Naja, es war ja schonmal ein Anfang. Vielleicht müsste man das mit ParserFunction machen... Da werden die Zellen der Tabelle auch nicht mehr angezeigt. Ben Kenobi 22:08, 28. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Hm... ich hab keinen Bock mehr: Jetzt versuch ich das schon seit fast 2 Stunden, aber es will einfach nicht. Bitte kümmer dich heute im Laufe des Tages mal darum, ich vertraue einfach mal deinem Können! Mit ParserFunction gehts irgendwie gar nicht. Der Sandkasten ist jedenfalls noch so, wie ich ihn verlassen habe. Bild:;-).gif Vielen Dank schonmal im Voraus, Ben Kenobi 00:53, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Gehts jetzt? Ich hatte schon mal bei den Experten der Wookieepedia gefragt, ob die nicht vielleicht helfen könnten. Ich hab gesehen, dass du das jetzt mit ParserFunction gemacht hast, ich bin beeindruckt! Kann man vielleicht noch den Abstand zwischen den Icons verringern? Ben Kenobi 23:31, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Es scheint zu funktionieren. ParserFunction lässt sich in den HTML-Tabellen nicht anwenden, weiß auch nicht warum. Wie sollte der Abstand denn sein? - Obi-Wan K. 23:35, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::Hm... wie wärs mit 1px? Premia und ich waren gestern Abend übereingekommen, dass der Wert right: auf right:0em; gesetzt werden sollte, damit das äußere Symbol oben und rechts den gleichen Abstand vom Rand hat. Ansonsten super gemacht, Obi! Ben Kenobi 23:38, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Ich hab mir das gerade mal angesehen und ich muss sagen, 1px ist doch etwas zu wenig. Am besten setzen wir das wieder zurück und kümmern uns um den right: Befehl. Ben Kenobi 23:51, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Bei mir hat das Feld oben und rechts den gleichen Abstand vom Rand (+/- ein Pixel Augenungenauigkeit), wenn ich right auf 0.4em setze. - Obi-Wan K. 23:57, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::Ich hab jetzt right: genau wie top: auf 0.2em gesetzt, dann stimmt das schon. Danke für deine Hilfe Obi, ich wusste schon nicht mehr ein und aus damit. Außerdem kenne ich mich mit ParserFunction auch nicht so aus, als dass ich das hätte allein geschafft. Gute Arbeit! Ben Kenobi 23:59, 29. Sep 2006 (CEST) ... Hallo Obi-Wan K.! Es fällt mir auch hier schwer, eine passende Überschrift für das zu finden, was ich sagen möchte. Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass meine Äußerungen in der Benennungsdiskussion als persönliche Angriffe aufgefasst werden konnten. Das wird nicht mehr vorkommen und ich werde meine Beiträge in Zukunft so verfassen, dass sie niemand mehr als Beleidigung ansehen kann. Außerdem möchte ich sagen, dass die Bezeichnung "stur", wie ich dich genannt habe, genau so gut auf mich zutrifft, da ich in dem Moment ebenfalls nicht zum Einlenken bereit war. Das Wort hat für mich eigentlich keinen negativen Klang, beschreibt es doch das Einhalten einer Linie. Ich respektiere eure Arbeit als Administratoren der Jedipedia und bin jedesmal beeindruckt, wenn ich an die viele Arbeit denke, die du und Premia hier schon investiert haben. Mir würde auch nie in den Sinn kommen, euch diese Autorität absprechen zu wollen. Ich möchte nochmals sagen, dass es mir schrecklich Leid tut. Außerdem möchte ich die Gelegenheit ergreifen und mich für die Hilfe während meinen Jedipedia-Anfängen bedanken. Du hast mir ein paar mal unter die Arme gegriffen und mir sehr geholfen. Danke dafür! Ich hoffe, dass wir auch in Zukunft weiterhin gut miteinander klarkommen und gute, produktive und freundschaftliche Zusammenarbeit für unsere Jedipedia leisten können. Die Sache hat mir einfach keine Ruhe gelassen und ich wäre traurig und bestürzt, wenn du mir das nachtragen würdest. Ich hoffe, die Sache ist damit aus der Welt. Traurige Grüße, Ben Kenobi 12:52, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) Kategorien Hi Obi-Wan K.! Warum entfernst du bei den Artikeln aus der Kategorie:Themen → Kategorie:Jedi die Kategorien? Das leuchtet mir irgendwie nicht ganz ein. Willst du die Jedi (Personen) zu Jedi machen und den Rest anderen Kategorien zuordnen? Bitte klär mich auf! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 22:52, 25. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Genau so ist es. Das eingeklammerte Personen soll aus den Unterkategorien von '''Personen (nach Spezies, nach Zugehörigkeit) verschwinden. Da aber ursprünglich geplant war Kategorien wie Jedi als Thema anzulegen und nun dementsprechende Artikel dort eingeordnet wurden, müssen die halt erstmal geleert werden, bevor man die ganzen Personen da hinein verschieben kann. Obi-Wan K. 23:16, 25. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ah, danke für die Klärung. Wie sollen denn die "neuen" Themen-Kategorien dann genannt werden? Oder könnte man da Portale einrichten? Ben Kenobi 23:18, 25. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Vorerst werden nur die Artikel aus X (Personen) zu X'' verschoben. Ob die Themen-Kategorien unter anderem Namen wieder erstellt oder als Artikel wie Portale gestaltet werden ist noch nicht sicher. Obi-Wan K. 23:26, 25. Okt 2006 (CEST) Kamar - Sonne Kamar hat eigentlich eine weiße Sonne und keinen Stern. Wieso hast du das geändert? --Mathias2 19:28, 29. Nov 2006 (CET) :OWK hat das geändert, weil dies in der entsprechenden Diskussion so entschieden wurde. In den Infoboxen steht nun statt "Sonnen" der Punkt "Sterne". Ich hoffe, du kannst das nachvollziehen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 19:46, 29. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Achso, geht schon klar.--Mathias2 19:53, 29. Nov 2006 (CET) :::Jetzt ist mir wohl ein Fehler unterlaufen. Der Stern/Die Sonne wird von Kamar :::umkreist. Damit ist doch eigentlich klar, das es eine Sonne ist, oder? :::--Mathias2 16:25, 30. Nov 2006 (CET) ::::Hallo Mathias2, (Obi-Wan K. möge es mir verzeihen, dass ich hier antworte.) In der Erklärung, die dir Ben Kenobi weiter oben verlinkt hat, steht geschrieben, dass der Begriff ''Sonne nicht viel mehr ist als ein Stern. Streng astronomisch betrachtet sind das die selben Himmelskörper, die man jedoch entweder mit Stern oder mit Sonne beschreiben kann. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:29, 30. Nov 2006 (CET) * Ah, gut, dass meine Diskussionsseite auch ohne mich läuft. :) Entschuldigt, dass ich nicht selbst geantwortet habe, aber ich arbeite zur Zeit länger als es imho richtig ist und hab dort keinen Zugang zum Internet. Danke, Ben und Ani, dass ihr das für mich geklärt habt! - Obi-Wan K. Admin 20:15, 30. Nov 2006 (CET) Gut, dann lass ich es doch so stehen. --Mathias2 20:48, 30. Nov 2006 (CET) Obi-Wan K. Obi-Wan K. Lichtschwert und Cortose Ich finde es schade, dass du meine Beschreibung des Klingenleuchtens rückgängig gemacht hast. Aber na schön! Du hast bloß bei "Beeinträchtigung" auch geschrieben, dass durch Cortose ein Kurzschluss entsteht. Das gilt nur für das Wasser. Bei Cortose kommt die Klinge nur schlicht und einfach nicht durch, bleibt aber funktionstüchtig. Wengistens das kann ich ja noch irgendwie passend hinschreiben. Schau es dir an. Übrigens mal was ganz anderes: Ich habe mich schon mehrfach gewundert, dass du keine eigene Benutzerseite hast. Aber Ihr Admins seid doch quasi die "Flaggen der Seite". Eure Benutzerseiten müssten doch eigentlich die strahlendsten von allen sein. Und dann ausgerechnet bei einem Admin einen derartigen Kahlschlag vorzufinden finde ich merkwürdig. Warum machst du das nicht mal? Wäre doch schön mal was über dich zu erfahren. :) E.B 23:30, 27. Jan 2007 (CET) :Ja, da muss ich E.B Recht geben. Erstell doch mal eine eigene Benutzerseite... :D Gruß Little Ani Admin 09:17, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Ja, das sehe ich ebenfalls so - nimm dir mal ein Herz und präsentier uns deine Person, OWK! Was die Lichtschwert-Problematik betrifft: Es stimmt nicht, dass Lichtschwerter im Wasser einen Kurzschluss erleiden. Wie Clone Wars beweist, funktioniert Kit Fistos Lichtschwert unter Wasser einwandfrei, wir haben sogar ein Bild davon: Bild:Kit_Fisto_auf_Mon_Calamari.jpg. Soweit ich weiß, wurde dies an den Jedi Knight-Spielen auch bemängelt, da es eigentlich keinen Grund für entsprechende Funktionsstörungen gibt. Eine spezielle Modifikation von Kits Lichtschwert ist auszuschließen, da auch Obi-Wans und Asajj Ventress Lichtschwerter unter Wasser funktionieren (siehe → Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden). Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 11:41, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) Und wie erklärst du dir, das Obi Wan Kenobis Lichtschwert nach den gescheiterten Verhandlungsbemühungen mit der Handelsförderation und anschließender Sumpflandung auf Naboo einen Kurzschluss erlitt? Qui-Gon-Jinn hat Obi Wan sogar deswegen noch kritisiert. Das ist soweit ich mich erinnern kann im Film tatsächlich so. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Jedi in den Klonkriegen genau wussten in welchem Gebiet sie kämpfen würden und dementsprechend sehr wohl ihre Lichtschwerter umgerüstet haben. Außerdem ist Kit Fisto ein Nautolaner und kommt aus einer Wasserwelt. Daher gehe ich davon aus, dass er sowiso ein wassertaugliches Lichtschwert hat. Beim Kampf mit Asajj Ventress und Anakin Skywalker hat es zwar stark geregnet. Aber wenn du dich genau erinnern kannst, hat man gesehen, wie die Wassertropfen an der heißen Energieklinge verdampft sind. Daher wäre es auch durchaus denkbar, dass die Dinger nur dann einen Kurzschluss erleiden, wenn sie wirklich unter Wasser sind. Regen hingegen kann die Klinge noch kompensieren. :) E.B 13:51, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) :Ich hab mir die entsprechenden Szenen aus Ep I nochmal angesehen und kann beim besten Willen nicht entdecken, wo ein LS kurzschließt oder Obi-Wan deshalb getadelt wird. Außerdem kämpfen Obi-Wan, Kit und Asajj in dem Buch unter Wasser, was nichts mit Regen zu tun hat. Ben Kenobi 14:24, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) Mmm...warte mal, das könnte ich auch aus einem Comic zu Episode I haben. Ja genau!!! Ich habe vor Jahren mal ein Comic von Episode I besessen, indem das so vorkam. Da bin ich mir sehr sicher. Aber ich habe es leider nicht mehr und kann es nicht fest belegen. Dann korrigiert es. Ich bin mir trotzdem sicher. Und die Lichtschwerter aus dem Buch der Biodroiden waren bestimmt modifiziert.E.B 15:19, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) * An diesen Comic kann ich mich auch erinnern und auch an einen neueren, in dem eine Cortosis-Klinge vorkommt. Um's ganz genau zu machen, hab ich mal mein Archiv geöffnet: Lichtschwert im Wasser: Dino Star-Wars-Comics-Special 4: "Episode I - Obi-wan Kenobi" (Okt. '99), Seite 3, drittes Panel: Nachdem Obi-Wan aus einem der Landungsboote in einen Sumpf gefallen ist, taucht er wieder auf und versucht sein Lichtschwert zu aktivieren. Denkblase:"Kurzschluss! Ich hatte es nicht deaktiviert!" Nächste Seite, erstes Panel: Obi-Wan:"Entschuldigt, Meister, das Wasser hat meine Waffe funktionsuntüchtig gemacht." Qui-Gon:"Es dauert nicht lange, bis sie wieder geladen ist, aber lass dir das eine Lehre sein, mein junger Padawan." Zumindest von Kit Fisto weiß ich auch, dass sein Lichtschwert unter Wasser funktionierte, aber ich glaube auch, mich erinnern zu können, dass dies als eine Besonderheit beschrieben wurde. Vielleicht ist es möglich ein Schwert wasserdicht zu bauen, aber nicht notwendig? Es könnte sein, dass zumindest einige Jedi/Padawane in den ruhigeren Zeiten die einfachere Variante genommen haben, weil man ja nicht zwangsläufig unter Wasser kämpfen musste. Und in den Kriegswirren wurde dann ein "Lichtschwert für überall" erforderlich. Aber ich weiß es nicht. Momentan heißt es im Artikel ja sowieso: "...kann dies zu einem kurzzeitigen Kurzschluss führen." und das stimmt ja auf jeden Fall. Cortosis: Dino Comicsonderband 31: "Klonkriege VIII - Der unsichtbare Feind" (April '06), dritte Geschichte "Kaltblütige Jagd", Seite 13 (der Geschichte, nicht des Heftes), Panel 3: Meisterin Shadday pariert einen Angriff Darth Vaders mit einem metallenen Schwert, wobei die Klinge seines Schwertes erlischt. Shadday: "Dies ist eine Cortosis-Klinge. Dein Lichtschwert wird nun für die nächsten paar Minuten nutzlos sein. Mehr als genug Zeit, um dich zu töten!" Auf der nächsten Seite fällt auch Koffi Aranas Lichtschwert durch die Cortosis-Waffe aus. Wie ihr seht, heißt es hier auch Cortosis und nicht Cortose. Ich kann mich auch nicht erinneren, letzteren Begriff schonmal gehört zu haben. @ E.B: Den Teil über das Leuchten der Klinge habe ich nur gelöscht, weil das für die Zusammenfassung nicht wichtig ist und weil es ja dann unter "Beschreibung" genau erklärt wird. Meine Benutzerseite: Hm, ja, naja... :) Ich verstehe natürlich, dass man mehr über einen Menschen wie mich wissen will... :D Aber wenn drei von vier Administratoren eine Benutzerseite haben, ist das ja schon ganz gut. Ehrlich gesagt gefällt mir meine "Anonymität" und die geheimnisvolle Aura, die mich umgibt und vor allem will ich, dass mein Name rot bleibt, also auch in Letzte Änderungen usw., auch, wenn das vielleicht komisch klingt. Ganz davon abgesehen, habe ich momentan keine Zeit für sowas, da ich im schnöden Berufsleben gerade viel zu tun habe und hier nichts größeres anfangen kann, über dass ich erst noch nachdenken müsste. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:30, 28. Jan 2007 (CET) Raumschiffe Hallo Obi-Wan...ich habe vor nicht allzulanger Zeit, circa 4h damit vollbracht, die ganze Raumschiffkategorie einer Ordnung zu unterziehen. Dabei wurde sozusagen festgelegt, dass alle Raumschiffe nichts in dem normalen Raumschiffsthread zu tun haben, da man sich ansonsten alle Unterkategorien sparen kann. Eine Ordnung ist bereits vorgegeben, bitte halte diese ein und setz nicht alles was zunächst zutreffend ist, in die Kategorie rein, denn ansonstne sind einfach die Unterkategorien nutzlos. Wenn du die als schwachsinnig erachtest, kannste ja ne Abstimmung machen, ob man es ändern sollte! DarthMomse 21:43, 6. Feb 2007 (CET) * Ich verstehe, dass du deine Zeit nich umsonst hier investiert haben willst, aber ich habe vor schon etwas längerer Zeit ein paar Tage lang mit anderen das System ausgetüftelt, das ich momentan wiederherstelle. Ich habe dann auch angefangen, es umzusetzen, aber leider konnte ich das nicht vollständig, da ich anderweitig noch zu tun habe. Wir haben das ursprüngliche System auch nicht aus langer Weile heraus erstellt und uns schon etwas dabei gedacht. Ich habe nochmal in den Unterkategorien von Raumschiffe nachgesehen, aber keine diesbezügliche Diskussion gefunden, in der deine Ordnung festgelegt wurde. Ganz davon abgesehen, haben die Unterkategorien sehr wohl Sinn. In der Kategorie "Raumschiffe" findet man, wie es der Name schon sagt, alle Raumschiffe. Wenn man sich aber nur für Militärraumschiffe interessiert oder ein bestimmtes Schiff des Galaktischen Imperiums sucht, dessen genauer Name einem gerade nicht einfällt, dann kann man Schiffe in den Unterkategorien nach bestimmten Kreterien aussortieren. So wird es auch in der Kategorie "Personen" gehandhabt, weil es so übersichtlicher ist. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:20, 6. Feb 2007 (CET) Exzellente Artikel Hallo! Ich habe eine Frage: Wie kann man Exzellente Artikel wählen oder macht ihr das? Was braucht denn ein Exzellenter Artikel? Ich bin Vos könnt ihr mir ein Antwort geben. :Bitte signier doch deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden (~~~~), damit wir genau sehen können, wer da etwas geschrieben hat! Ben Kenobi 17:23, 14. Feb 2007 (CET) Ich bin mal so frei und antworte für unseren OWK: Alles über Exzellente Artikel steht hier: Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel, zusammen mit allen Richtlinien und Abstimmungen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:23, 14. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Mist, zu spät! :) Was soll ich noch sagen, es ist, wie es Ben Kenobi schon erklärt hat. Wenn ein Artikel die Kriterien erfüllt, die auf der oben genannten Seite aufgezählt sind, dann kannst du ihn dort als exzellent vorschlagen. In den nächsten zwei Wochen wird dann darüber abgestimmt, ob er wirklich exzellent ist. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 17:29, 14. Feb 2007 (CET) Ich bin als "E.B" jetzt auch bei Wookiepedia. Schau auch du ruhig mal vorbei. E.B 05:39, 20. Feb 2007 (CET) Urheberrecht Mmm.. Obi.Wan K. Ich hätte da mal ne Frage. Und zwar folgendes: Ich bin jetzt einfach in das Spiel "Republic Commando" reingegangen und habe mit der Druck Taste ein Foto geschossen. Wenn ich das jetzt hochlade, liegen die Urheberrechte doch bei mir oder?E.B 14:19, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) * Nein, die Rechte liegen weiterhin bei Lucasfilm Ltd. Das Recht zur Verfielfältigung und Verbreitung von Bildern aus Spielen, Comics, Büchern und Filmen müsstest du erst kaufen. Ansonsten könnte sich ja jeder Bilder von DVDs oder Spielen ziehen, oder sie aus Comics und Büchern abfotografieren. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 14:26, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Ach so, dann steht ja bei allen hier hochgeladenen Bildern immer das Copyrightsiegel aus euren Vorlagen absolut fest oder? Aber warum braucht ihr noch die Bildquelle?E.B 14:52, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) * Guck mal auf deine Diskussionsseite, unter Quellen. ;) Die Quellen sollen beweisen, dass ein Bild offiziell ist und den Benutzern die möglichkeit geben, direkt zu dem Werk zu kommen, aus dem das Bild stammt. Außßerdem kann man so auch nachvollziehen, ob die Bildbeschreibung korrekt ist, indem man in z.B. dem entsprechenden Comic nachschaut. So gibt es in einem der Infinities-Comics (nicht kanonisch) einen Darth Vader in weißer Rüstung, der sich den Rebellen angeschlossen hat. Durch die Quellenangabe sieht man sofort, dass es sowas nie "wirklich" gab. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 15:02, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Bilder Also ersteinmal muss ich sagen das ich sehr positiv Überrascht war wie freundlich ich auf Jedipedia begrüßt wurde. Ansonsten habe ich noch Fragen zu den Bildern. *Kann ich Bilder Linkszentriert bzw. Rechtszentriert in einen Artikel einfügen? Wenn Ja: Wie? *Wie Füge ich Bilder einer Kategorie bei "Verfügbare Bilder" hinzu? Schonmal im Vorraus Danke für die Antwort. SkywalkerXL 16:11, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) :Die erste Frage kann ich dir auf jeden Fall beantworten. Leider weis ich nicht genau was du mit der zweiten Frage meinst... Ich habe für die erste Frage die Erklärung von RC-9393 aus meiner Benutzerseite herauskopiert, die hat mir damals bei meiner Anmeldung echt geholfen: * Du schreibst statt Bild:NamedesBildes.jpg eine Bildgröße dazu: 300px. Mit den Zahlen kannst du in der Vorschau experimentieren; 300 war nur ein Beispiel. * Du kannst zudem noch die Information hinzufügen, wo das Bild erscheinen soll (rechts oder links im Fließtext), indem du die Info "left" oder "right" hinzufügt. Das sieht dann so aus: left|250px. * Am schönsten ist es, wenn du aus dem Bild einfach ein "Thumbnail" machst; es erscheint dann in einem Kästchen, wie du es vielleicht schon in den anderen Beiträgen gesehen hast und du kannst dem Bild eine Unterschrift geben. Das geht so: thumb|right|Odd Ball und sein Copilot. Eine Angabe der Bildgröße ist dann nicht mehr nötig, die wird automatisch eingestellt. So, ich hoffe das hat dir fürs erste weitergeholfen... wenn du dein neues Wiki gründen möchtest musst du mit solchen Anwendung ja vertraut sein :) Freundliche Grüße Xargon 16:20, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) :PS: Leider sind ein paar Formatierungsfehler aufgetreten, ich hoffe du kannst es trozdem verstehen. Sry Obi-Wan K. dass ich deine Benutzerseite optisch etwas verschlechtert habe. Xargon 16:23, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ich hab mich um die Formatierungsfehler gekümmert ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 16:40, 26. Feb 2007 (CET) Thrawn Wäre nett wenn du solche Änderungen mal absprechen würdest, ich würde es nämlich wieder zurückändern... --Modgamers 22:07, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) * Das ist ja keine willkürliche Änderung, da es tatsächlich sein richtiger Name ist und unter dem sollen Personen ja genannt werden. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:12, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) ::naja... Ich finde er selber gibt uns vor wie man den Artikel nenen sollte. ::Dieser sog. Kernname ist also auch ein Name, und nicht nur ein Pseudonym. Man kann sogar sagen im Dienste des Imperiums, wurde dies sein neuer richtiger Name. Da er zusätzlich verstoßen wurde ist liegt auch nahe das sein alter Name verpönnt ist, zusätzlich ist die komplette Literatur voll von seinem "Imperialen Namen", was man auch berücksichtigen sollte. --Modgamers 22:16, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) * Ja, es ist auch ein Name, aber genauso sind Chewie und Ben Kenobi auch Namen. Personen sollen aber unter ihrem Geburts- oder Hochzeitsnamen genannt werden, auch wenn der eher unbekannt ist. Wenn jemand nach Thrawn sucht, wird er weitergeleitet und auch in anderen Artikeln kann dieser Name ruhig verwendet werden. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:26, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) Das Wiki Prinzip hab ich schon verstanden.. bin ja nich bescheuert... es geht hier ums Prinzip und grad bei so einer wichtigen Person. Der Core name wird ja auch so verwendet. Wie gesagt ich rede hier nicht von Pseudonymen wie Ben Kenobi oder Chewi. --Modgamers 22:31, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) * Ich wollte dich jetzt nicht beleidigen. Ich habe es nur als Erinnerung erwähnt, weil ich dachte, deine Sorge wäre, dass dieser unbekannte Name in anderen Artikeln steht. Der Kernname war, wie unter deinem Link steht, ursprünglich ein Spitzname unter Freunden und wurde später genutzt, um Nicht-Chiss die Kommunikation zu erleichtern, weil die vollen Namen schwer auszusprechen sind. Das ist das selbe wie bei Chewie, bei dem man einfach nicht den langen Namen Chewbacca benutzen will. Und es ist ein Pseudonym, wie es auch in der Wikipedia unter "Verwendung" (Punkt 5) steht. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 22:45, 9. Mär 2007 (CET) Vandale Hi Obi-Wan K. kannst du die IP, die die Benutzerseite von Atrigeneri löschen die IP ist 84.140.229.219 Gruß Jango 16:48, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) oh sorry das mit deiner Benutzerseite Boba 16:54, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) * Kein Problem :) - Obi-Wan K. Admin 17:47, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Hey Obi-Wan sorry das ich dich störe aber da ist so ne IP , 195.93.60.65 die bei jedem Star Wars Film die Altersbeschreibung umändert. Das ist doch Vandalismus, oder ? wäre schön wenn du denn sperren würdest. Gruß Boba 16:56, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) So geändert(deine Benutzerseite) :) Gruß Boba 16:56, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Hi Obi-Wan da sin noch vier Ips die Ips sind 195.93.60.9 , 190.93.60.137 , 190.93.60.67 und 190.93.60.138 -- Jango 17:14, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) * Die mit der 9, der 137 und mit der 138 am Ende haben in ihren anderen Bearbeitungen keinen Vandalismus betrieben. Deshalb und weil sie jetzt aufgehört haben, werde ich sie erstmal nicht blockieren. Vielleicht haben sie's jetzt kapiert. Wenn sie wieder anfangen sollten, werden sie gleich gesperrt. Um die anderen hab ich mich gekümmert. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 17:47, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) * Ah super danke Obi-Wan Jango 02:18, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Da ist schon wieder so ne IP 85.195.123.25 . Die hat Vandalismus betrieben. Gruß Boba 15:23, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) Frage Hey ho Obi-Wan ich hab da mal ne Frage. Hier gibt es so eine Seite wo Benutzer aufgelistet sind die gegen Vandalismus sind, aufgrund eines Babels, ich bin da aber nicht drin obwohl ich das Babel hab. Das soll jetzt kein Mitleid erregen oder so wollt ich nur wissen woran das liegt. thx Boba 16:54, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) * Du hast den Quelltext von einer Benutzerseite kopiert, oder? Die Zuordnung zu dieser Kategorie und zu "User mit Qualitätsansprüchen" geschieht automatisch über die dazugehöhrigen Babel-Vorlagen. Es funktioniert aber nur wenn du die Vorlage wie üblich einfügst (z.B. ). Wenn du nur den Quelltext des Feldes übernimmst, musst du dich selbst in die Kategorie eintragen (Kategorie:...). Ich hab gerade Boba F bearbeiten offen und wollte es ändern. Soll ich die Vorlagen einfügen, oder die Kategorien so angeben? Bei zweiterem kannst du selbst bestimmen, in welcher Reihenfolge die Kategorien ganz unten auf deiner Benutzerseiten angezeigt werden. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 17:20, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) **nee macht das erstere dann kann ich von mir behaupten dass der coolste admin mir geholfen hat ;). Gruß Boba 17:23, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) * Hmm... Ja, da könntest du recht haben. :D Hab es geändert. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 17:27, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Vorlage:Table-R Könntest du mal die Tabel-R vorlage reparieren die ist irgendwie kaputt Boba 23:54, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Funktioniert etwas bei der Anwendung nicht? Oder meinst du, dass die Schrift in der Vorlage über die Seite hinausgeht? - Obi-Wan K. Admin 00:01, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja das mit der Schrift ich weiss ausserdem garnicht wie sone Vorlage benutze